Third Degree Burn
by Beau Mercury
Summary: Hitori is a girl that hates everyone, especially Sasuke. But this girl hides more then just hatred. She hides a secret that might, if it hasn't already, kill her. Rated T for Hitori's language.  Was originally called DreamTaker
1. Enter Hiori Nisshi

_**I hope you enjoy this and please review!**_

**

* * *

Enter: Hitori Nisshi**

"Hitori Nisshi!" Iruka yelled angrily at the cherry headed girl that was looking lazily up at the ceiling. Her ruby red lips were parted slightly as her equally red eyes trailed down to him. Her over-sized canines rested on her lips as she walked foreword.

"_What?_" Hitori snapped.

"It's your turn to take the Genin Exam." Iruka replied calmly. He was used to her fiery behavior. "You're the last one to go, naturally… since you wouldn't wake up until now." Iruka muttered the last part, but Hitori still sneered at him.

"Fine…" Hitori preformed several hand seals before she let a long stream of smoke leave her lips. Iruka and Mizuki watched with wide eyes as two sparks flew off the strange tattoos that ran down her arms and landed next to her, instantly changing into copies of Hitori.

"Most kids created three…" Iruka said.

"Well sorry for not creating enough." Hitori yelled at him before flipping out a kunai.

"W-what are you..?" Mizuki questioned as he stood up. He sat back down as Hitori stabbed the clones with the weapon. They disappeared in a quick flame.

"Were those… Shadow Clones?" Iruka looked at the soon-to-be Genin, who had preformed a B-rank jutsu.

"Well duhhh! So do I pass or what? I want to go home." Hitori let her ruby eyes drift back to Iruka, her body still facing the door.

"You...Pass."

**~After the Exams~**

"Hey… That boy over there… Isn't he…"

"Shush! We're not supposed to talk about that, remember?" Hitori's ruby eyes stared at the two women talking about her blond headed classmate. She heard more whispering behind her and turned to see her two least favorite people.

"Oh, Hitori-kun*****, you actually passed… That's so… shocking." Sakura commented as she saw Hitori's headband. Ino smirked at her.

"We thought that since you always sleep in class, you'd be dumber then a rock… Well I guess you still are." Ino sneered at the girl.

"How about you eat a sock, flat-chest." Sakura's eyes narrowed as Hitori brought up a touchy subject. Hitori had C cups, while she and Ino barely had A's, something she was not proud of.

"How about you wear some shoes, bare-footed freak."

"Shut up or I'll kill you." Hitori's ruby eyes blazed, an inner fire sending sparks against her pupils. Ino and Sakura let their faces slip into fear before running away. Hitori sighed and walked away. She didn't get far before bumping into someone she hated just as much as the two girls

"Out of my way, you useless chicken-ass." (This makes me laugh…. Hard.)

"Make me, _strawberry_." Sasuke couldn't help but smirk as an anger mark appeared on Hitori's head.

"Go kill yourself, _homo-boy._"

"You first, idiot."

"That's the best you could come up with? This isn't worth my time, later _little warrior_*****_._" Hitori flicked her wrist in a wave as she left the angry Uchiha to glare after her.

Hitori could feel the death glares stabbing at her back from Sasuke's fan girls. She sighed out her nose, a puff of smoke coming out with the air. Her ears twitched as she heard the two ladies from before whispering again.

"Is that girl the one who… burnt down her own house?"

"Oh my… Yes I do believe so… I heard that fire killed her parents and her little sister."

"I heard that she even killed the ninjas that tried to save her family! Along with some ninja from another village that passed by."

"She's a monster; she's almost as bad as the Kyuubi..." Hitori didn't bother to glare at the two women, but couldn't help but smirk as they screamed. The two looked down at the small, but very painful, burn marks that had appeared on their skin.

Hitori made her way towards the small blue-haired girl that was standing next to her father.

"Hinata-chan… How'd you do?" Hinata turned to smile at the girl.

"I-I passed… Good job to you too, for passing." Hitori flashed her a fiery smile. Hitori was the only person Hinata didn't stutter around, well not as much. Hinata, on the other hand, was Hitori's only friend as well as the only person she could tolerate.

"Hopefully we'll be assigned to the same team." Hitori said, letting out a mushroom sigh.

"M-maybe… I know how you can't stand anyone else…:" She let out a nervous laugh as she smiled.

"Hinata, time to go." Hinata's father called over to them.

"Y-yes… Goodbye, Hitori-chan." Hitori smiled at Hinata before trotting away. She spun around a nearby corner. Hitori let out a small 'oomph' as she ran into a small boy. The boy had spiky brown hair and angry black eyes. He wore a small helmet-like thing on his head and was missing two teeth.

"How dare you knock over the Hokage's grandson!" The boy growled at her. He leaned back and stared at Hitori, waiting for an apology.

"How dare you yell at me, boy!" Hitori raised her hand and slapped him. As she stomped away, the boy watched after her in awe.

"Hey girl, what's your name? I'm Konohamaru!"

"Hitori Nisshi, don't wear it out." She flicked her wrist at him before walking away.

**~At Hitori's Apartment~**

Hitori looked at herself in the mirror. _I look good!_ She smiled smugly as she adjusted the Konoha headband that rested around her neck. The silver plate that held the Leaf's symbol sat on a red cloth. The headband was low enough to touch the top of her grey tank top, which was angled sideways so it sat on crooked on her white shorts. The tattoo***** of a Phoenix that ran the length of her torso, with the wings going down her arms, reflected the light, making it shine. Hitori's bare feet made a small 'tap' sound as she trotted towards her kitchen.

Her apartment was medium sized. It came with four rooms; a kitchen, bedroom, bathroom, and living room. Her living room had bookshelves that covered two of the four walls. In them were assorted manga books and scrolls. A large red plush couch sat next to the window and a small table. In her bedroom was a cozy bed along with posters of her favorite characters from the books. In each of the rooms was an image of a bird feather on fire, something that was also on the back of Hitori's tank top.

Only one thing was missing from the apartment. Pictures. Her home was absent of them. No evidence that Hitori had a family remained.

"_You were a problem child, been grounded your whole life, so now you're runnin' wild_…" Hitori sang to herself as she took a pack of crackers out of a cabinet. She set them onto a plate. Taking a quick breath, she spit a small amount of fire onto each cracker.

"Thanks for the food."

* * *

***- **_Sakura and Ino call her Hitori-kun in a way saying she is more manly then cute and girly  
_***-**_Hitori calls Sasuke 'little warrior' because his name means 'ninja warrior' (or so I've read)  
_*****_- Hitori's tattoo runs down her torso and arms. The body of the Phoenix is on her torso while its wings are on her arms. Its head sits at the top of her chest._

_**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed and I'll try to get the next chapter up soon. I know its a bit shaky, but it should get better! Please review! (Btw the song was Hot Mess by Cobra Starship**  
_


	2. Roll the Dice

**Roll the Dice  
**

"…And now, Team Seven will be… Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno…" Iruka was cut off as Naruto pumped his fist into the air and Sakura let out a groan of frustration. "And Sasuke Uchiha." Now it was Naruto's turn to groan and Sakura's turn to cheer.

"Also, due to the number of kids in class, you will have one more person. Hitori Nisshi, you are also on Team Seven…Uh, Hitori..?" Iruka looked at the empty seat. He and the class looked towards the door as it opened. When no one came in, he turned back around. His eyes widened as he saw Hitori standing on her table.

"Hitori… You're late..." She smirked at him and tipped her head back.

"Are ya gonna do anything about it, huh, old man?"

"Yeah, yeah… whatever. Just remember you're in Team Seven."

"Whatev'." She plopped down in her seat and rested her head on her desk, falling asleep like she usually does. Hitori woke up to the sound of yelling. She opened her eyes to see Naruto crouched over on Sasuke's desk. Hitori snorted and walked over, putting her face next to Naruto's.

"Hitori-chan… Why are you over here?" Naruto asked.

"Doesn't matter; just move your fat head." Naruto frowned, but moved his head. Hitori leaned in, her face inches away from Sasuke's. The fan girls went wild, yelling at Hitori, but none bothered to come move her. They just yelled 'beat her up!' at Sasuke.

"…just as I thought… Your face looks like a chicken-ass too." Hitori said bluntly.

"You idiot! Don't make fun of Sasuke-kun!" Sakura punched Hitori in the back of the head, causing her to fall foreword. Sasuke's lips meet hers, cushioning her fall. More angry girl screams were heard as she pushed herself up. Shock was on both their faces, along with a blush.

"Excuse me kindly." Hitori said politely as she jumped out the window. The class watched as she walked over to a clear patch of ground, took a deep breath, and spit fire onto the ground. Their eyes widened as she stuck her head into the flames. Hitori left it like that for a few minutes before putting out the flame and walking back into the classroom. Her face has a little darkened skin, but nothing more than that. She walked over to Sasuke.

"Now that I got the taste of chicken off my lips, it's time for divine punishment." Sasuke's world went black as soon as her fist met his face.

**~Later On~**

Hitori watched from a distance as Naruto jumped into the small room that Sasuke was eating his lunch in. She heard the sounds of a fight before hearing silence. A small smirk sat on her lips as Sasuke crawled out and walked away. Hitori followed Sasuke until he reached Sakura. Climbing up in a tree, she watched the scene unfold.

"You… have a charmingly wide forehead. It makes me want to kiss it… Or that's what Naruto would say."Hitori chuckled silently as Sakura's face dropped. She stopped laughing so she could hear the rest of what Sasuke was saying. "Hey, I've got something to ask you."

"Huh?" Sakura picked her head back up.

"What do you think… of Naruto?"

"He's quite at home interfering and enjoys it when I make mistakes. Naruto doesn't understand one thing about me. He just annoys me! All I want… is for you to accept me, Sasuke…"

"For me to accept you..?"

"I'll do anything for the sake of that… I'm… desperate, so…" As Sasuke and Sakura's lips got closer, Hitori started laughing out loud. She jumped down from the tree, startling the two.

"AHAHAHAHA! 'I'll do anything for the sake of that, I'm desperate'… It's too much to handle!" Hitori collapsed on the ground. She rolled with laughter, her body shaking vigorously. "You… are such… a slut!" She took deep inhales of breath, her face red.

"I-I can't take it! G-give me, like, ten minutes…" The laughing cherry headed girl said as stumbled away.

"A-anyway Sasuke…" Sakura turned her head back towards the raven-haired boy, but was shocked to see that he was gone.

…

"Ahh! I had to get diarrhea at a time like this!" Sasuke yelled to himself as he ran into the bathrooms. As soon as he sat down, he changed back into Naruto. "Why does my stomach have to hurt at such a good time!"

"I'm annoying, huh… To think I transformed into Sasuke so I could get closer to Sakura-chan… Well, I'll just have to be an annoying Sasuke!"

Naruto ran out the door and headed back towards Sakura. He was stopped by Sasuke. Growling, he made shadow clones and jumped at him. But he quickly retreated due to his diarrhea. Sasuke muttered 'idiot' to himself and walked off.

…

"Ahahaha…haha…haaa…" Hitori wiped her eyes and looked around. "Oops… I was laughin' so hard I didn't pay attention to where I was going." Hitori glanced at the dusty town she had ended up in. It must have been at least twenty minutes away from Konoha. She looked at the old gambling/bar house that was the biggest thing in town and smiled.

"Let's have some funn!"

…

A tall, beautiful woman walked around the streets in an old dusty village. Her wild cherry hair floated behind her. It fell softly onto the woman's tight black dress. Her high heels clicked as she walked towards the gambling house. Walking towards the poker table, she smirked.

"Deal me in." The woman played for three hours, winning each time. She was just about to leave when a woman with two blonde pigtails and huge boobs walked in. The cherry headed woman eyed her, a smile tugging on her lips. _That's the Legendary Sucker… heh; I guess I can stay longer._ After another hour of playing, the cherry headed woman picked up a bag of money and smiled at the blonde headed one.

"Well, sorry to -_hic- _leave so soon _-hic-_ Tsunade-chan, but I have to get up _-hic-_ early tomorrow." She slurred her words slightly, the effect of sake finally seeping into her body.

"It…it's fine _-hic- _Goodbye _-hic- _Hitori_-_chan!" Tsunade waved drunkly as Hitori stumbled out of the shop. Hitori glanced up at the large clock.

"Hehe! Oops! I -_hic-_ stayed out wayyyyyy to latee, I was 'pposed ta be here by _-hic-_ by 12, but it's one~!" Hitori giggled as she staggered her way towards Konoha. She got there right when the afternoon sun was at its brightest. As soon as the light hit her eyes, she cringed in pain.

"I. Hate. Hangovers."

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**So yep, Hitori likes to drink, and gamble... and even though it may seem easy to write her character, she is still quite a handful... *sigh*  
**


	3. Kakashi, Part 1

_Italics = Hitori thinking_

"Hey!" "Hey!" (two different people speaking at the same time)

* * *

**Kakashi, Part 1  
**

"He's late." Naruto said as he peeked out the door of the classroom. Sakura and Sasuke were sitting at the desks, while Hitori was nowhere to be seen.

"Naruto, stay still." Sakura scolded.

"Why's it that only our squad's teacher is late? The other squads have gone off somewhere with their new teachers. And Iruka-sensei's also left!"

"Don't look at me… Hey, what're you doing, Naruto?" Sakura asked the blond boy as he pushed an eraser into the crevice about the door. "Hey!"

"It'll be his fault because he's late!" Naruto laughed. Sasuke let out a small sigh and placed his hands under his chin. He hated being in Team 7 already, and it had only been a day since they were assigned. Not only that, but he was getting mad that Hitori was already slacking off.

"Man! You're asking for it!"

"Hm, a Jonin wouldn't get caught in such a weak booby trap." Sasuke scoffed from his seat, not bothering to hide the boredom in his voice.

"That's right. You're such an idiot..!" Sakura froze as a gloved hand was placed on the door. The door opened and the eraser fell on top of a man's spiky hair. Naruto was silent at first, but then broke out laughing. Sakura blushed and bowed slightly.

"I-I'm sorry, sir. I tried to stop him, but Naruto did it on his own…" Sasuke frowned in the background as he saw the Jonin fall for the trap.

"Hmmm, how can I put this?" The man said as he picked up the fallen eraser. "As for my first impression of you guys..? Well, I hate you."

A line of depression fell on the students just as Hitori walked in, her ruby eyes staring numbly at her teammates.

"Well…. Looks like I missed something fun."

**~On The Roof~**

"Let's see. First off, let me have you guys introduce yourselves." The Jonin said as he sat the railing that went around the top of a building. The students settled down on the steps, except for Hitori who sat under a nearby tree that was basking in the sun. (If you look in the anime, there are trees.)

"Introduce ourselves… What should we say?" Sakura piped up from her seat next to Sasuke.

"Your likes, dislikes, your future dream, hobbies, things like that!"

"Hey! Before that, please tell us about yourself."

"Me? My name's Kakashi Hatake. I don't feel like tell telling you guys about my likes and dislikes. I've never really thought about my future dream… As for my hobbies, I have many."

"Thank you, for telling us your boring-as-hell life story…" Hitori murmured sleepily from her tree. Kakashi glanced up at her before returning his gaze to the other three.

"Next is you guys. Let's start with you." Naruto twitched happily and started playing with his headband as Kakashi's gaze rested on him.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki! I like instant ramen, but what I like even more is the ramen from Ichiraku that Iruka-sensei treats me to! What I dislike is the three minutes after pouring hot water in the instant ramen. My hobby is eating and comparing ramen! And my future dream… is to surpass the Hokage! And so I'm going to get the entire village to acknowledge my existence!" Kakashi's eye widened before he turned to Sakura.

"Okay, next."

"I'm Sakura Haruno. What I like… I mean, _who_ I like is… And, my hobby is, I mean…My future dream is…" The pink-headed fan girl glanced at Sasuke before letting out a shriek.

"And? What about your dislikes?" Hitori let her ruby eyes drift to Sakura, knowing what she was going to say. Hitori's hand came up to pinch her brow as she let out a slow breath.

_Thank you, Hangover-Gods…_

"Hitori… And Naruto!" Naruto's face slipped into despair and Sakura kept on sneaking peeks at Sasuke. Kakashi looked at her unimpressed before turning to Sasuke.

"Alright, next!" Sakura stared eagerly at the raven-headed boy.

"My name's… Sasu-"

"Chicken-ass."

"… Sasuke Uchiha. I have lots of dislikes, but no likes in particular." Hitori stifled a laugh as Sakura's face dropped. "And… I don't feel like summing up my ambition just as a dream, but I do have an ambition! The ambition to restore my clan and without fail… to kill a certain man!" Naruto couldn't help but notice the almost existent pause at the end of his sentence and the fact that his onyx eyes almost flicked to Hitori. The air was silent until Hitori yawned loudly from her tree. She jumped down and plopped into the sunny spot next to Naruto, flicking her cherry bangs out of her face.

"Name's Hitori Nisshi. Like stuff, hate stuff. Hobbies, well I have them. Future dream? Nah, just goin' with the flow… Actually…" Hitori drifted off as she got up and walked away. Team 7 stared after her, expecting her to go get something. But to their surprise, she just sat down in the only sunny spot of the roof, at least ten feet away from where the rest of the team was.

"…Good! The four of you are very distinctive and interesting! We'll have a mission tomorrow!"

"Yes, sir! What kind of mission?" Naruto chirped eagerly.

"First, we'll do what we can do with just five people."

"What-what-what… what?"

"SHUT UP!" Hitori's angry yell came from behind them. Kakashi ignored her and continued talking.

"A survival exercise."

"Survival exercise?"

"Why are we doing an exercise even though this is supposed to be a mission?" "SHUT UP!" Hitori's voice overlapped Sakura's, making her shoot the cherry-headed girl a death glare. Sakura sighed, but continued.

"We've had more than our share of exercises in the Academy!"

"This is no simple exercise."

"Then…then what kind of exercise is it?" The blond raised his hand, gesturing to some unseen object. Kakashi let out a laugh.

"Hey! What's so funny, Sensei?" Sakura growled.

"Uh, well, if I tell you, I know you'll grow disenchanted. Of the 28 graduates, only ten will be recognized as Genin Ninjas. The remaining eighteen will be sent back to the academy. In other words, this exercise is an extremely difficult test with a failure rate of 66% or higher!" Shock crossed Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura's face. A flash of interest crossed Hitori's face.

"See, see! You'll get disenchanted!.." Kakashi trailed his words as a flash of red appeared next to him. He turned to see Hitori staring at him with her narrow eyes.

"I'm intrigued." He let out a weak laugh before a sweat drop rolled down his face. He was wondering how, and when she got there.

"That's crazy! To have suffered so much! Then what was the graduation test for?" Naruto shouted, his face tangled with madness and distress.

"Oh, that. It was just to select those who have the potential of becoming Genin. That's the way it is! I'll be determining whether you pass or fail. Bring your complete set of Ninja tools! We meet at five in the morning."

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke's heads filled with thoughts about the test, at least one part of their body shaking with anticipation. Hitori gazed at the sky, not letting herself sink into the fear of failing the test.

"Okay! You're dismissed. Oh… And you'd best skip breakfast. You'll throw up."

_Can I do it on Sasuke?_

_

* * *

_**Author's Note:**

**Yay! Chapter 3! This is part 1 of 2. Thanks for reading and please review! BTW the joke at the end is Hitori wants to know if she can throw up on Sasuke.  
Ahh Hitori! My little difficult story-child!... I should probably enter her in Alcoholics Anonymous... *Sighs***

**Oh yea, I just finished the Hana Kimi series... IT WAS AMAZING! I had a heart attack when it ended though (from sadness... (I didn't really..)  
But it was just so aweseommmmmmeeeeeeeeeeee!**


	4. Kakashi, Part 2

_Italics = Hitori Thinking  
_

* * *

**Kakashi, Part 2**

"Ninja clothes… Check!" Hitori grinned at her reflection in the mirror. She was wearing her usual clothes; a grey tank-top, white shorts, no shoes, and her headband hanging around her neck. The red wings of her tattoo on her arm shimmered slightly, still wet from Hitori's morning shower. Her cherry hair was up in a high ponytail, hanging straight. Her bangs were brushed to the side and her ruby eyes glowed brightly from a good night's sleep.

"Breakfast… Check!" The small plate that contained about five matches and two buns with red bean paste soon was emptied, the food filling up Hitori's growling stomach.

"Doors locked… Check! Alright time to go kick some survival-training ass!" The cherry headed girl jumped out of the small window in her home. She trotted over to the meeting spot just as the morning sun was almost at its peak in the sky.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura all sat on the ground in an exhausted mess. They looked up in hope as Hitori's footsteps reached their ears, but were soon disappointed that it was only her.

"Ugh, it's only Hitori… Why couldn't it be Sensei..?" Sakura grumbled.

"Hey, shut up pinky, you'll ruin my good mood!" Hitori snorted at the girl before falling straight onto her back. She smiled happily up at the sun before rolling herself onto her stomach. "So… Sensei's late again?" They nodded. "Have you been here since five?" They nodded again. "Ha! Fools."

"Hi fellows. Good morning." Kakashi greeted as he appeared in the field.

"You're late!" Naruto and Sakura yelled at him. Hitori just flicked her wrist in a half-hearted wave.

_I like this Sensei… He pisses Sakura off._

"A black cat crossed my path, so…" He smiled with his eyes before realizing that the blond and the pink headed girl were steaming. He coughed twice. "Let's move on…"

Hitori watched as Kakashi walked over to a small log, a clock sitting on top of it.

"Alarm set, 12 P.M. Today's topic is to get one of these bells from me." Hitori stared at the three shiny bells that dangled from his hand. "Whoever can't, will have no lunch."

"What?" Naruto squeaked.

"I'm going to tie you there and eat lunch in front of you." He pointed to the four logs that sat across the field. Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke's stomach growled. Hitori let out a quiet burp before smiling slyly.

"HITORI! YOU PIG!" Sakura turned to yell at the cherry headed girl. "You ate breakfast didn't you?"

"Yes, and it was delicious." Hitori said bluntly.

"So that's why he said… Don't eat breakfast." Naruto's face fell into a mixture of sadness and hunger. Sakura stared at Kakashi, noticing the lack of bells in his hand.

"But wait, why are there only three bells?"

"Since there's only three, at least one will have to be tied to the log." Kakashi smiled. "That person will fail since he failed to complete the mission. The person will go back to the academy. It might be just one, or all four. You can use your shuriken. You won't be able to get this unless you have the will to kill me."

"I like you more and more Sensei." Hitori said as she patted Kakashi on the back.

"But that's too dangerous, Sensei!" Sakura whined. Hitori glanced at her and snorted, a puff of smoke leaving her nose.

"Yeah! You couldn't even dodge that chalk eraser!"

"In society, those who don't have many abilities tend to complain more. Just ignore the guy with the lowest score. We're going to start after I say 'Ready, start'."

Naruto growled and flipped out a kunai. He spun it around his finger before charging at Kakashi. Naruto's wrist was grabbed the second he entered Kakashi's range. He angled Naruto's arm so the kunai was at his neck.

"Don't get so hasty. I didn't say 'start', yet." Sakura and Sasuke's eyes widened a bit and they took a few steps back. Hitori, on the other hand, smiled wickedly and placed her hands on her hips.

_Oh-ho-ho, this should be fun._

"But, it looks like you have the will to kill me now. We're going to start. Ready, start!" The four students disappeared.

* * *

Iruka sat with the Hokage, birds chirping outside the windows.

"What do you want to know?" The old man said as he sipped his tea. "I'm sure you didn't just want to have tea with me."

"What kind of teacher is the Jonin for Naruto, Hitori and the 7th group? Is he a strict person?" Iruka couldn't help but flinch as he remembered Hitori's wild rant when he told her to stop training in the school grounds. It had to be the middle of the night, but she was determined to get all ten kunai to hit the small target that was pinned about twenty feet away.

"Are you talking about Kakashi? Does it worry you?" Iruka placed his hands on the table.

"I heard a disturbing rumor of him." The Third sighed and pulled a book out of his Hokage robes. "What's this?"

"It's the pass/fail list of the Genins Kakashi was in charge of." Iruka's eyes widened as he picked up the book.

"I will view it." His eyes widened more as he flipped through the pages. "This is..."

* * *

Kakashi looked around the field, searching for the four students. Sasuke and Sakura peered out at him from the bushes*****. Kakashi almost smiled to himself until his eyes looked in the center of the field. Naruto stood proudly in his orange outfit.

"Let's have a match fair and square!" Kakashi's head cocked to the side as Naruto's voice rang out.

"Hey, aren't you a little weird compared to the rest?"

"What's weird is your hairstyle!" Naruto countered. He charged at Kakashi, fist pumping wildly. Naruto jumped back as Kakashi pushed his hand into his tools pouch.

"Ninja tactic know-how number one, taijutsu. I'll teach you that first." Hitori's eyes widened as she saw Kakashi fishing around in his pouch.

_Taijutsu, hand-to-hand combat… But he's using a weapon...What?_

She almost fell out of the tree she was in when Kakashi pulled a Make-out Tactics books out.

"What's the matter? Come and get me." Kakashi tempted Naruto.

"But, um, um… Why did you take out a book?"

"Why? I got curious as to how the story is going to develop. Don't worry about it. It's the same whether I read this or not." Naruto clenched his fist in anger at Kakashi's words.

"I'm going to pound you!" Naruto jumped at the man and threw his fist. Kakashi easily blocked it. Landing on the ground, Naruto swung his foot around for a roundhouse kick. That one also being blocked, he threw his fist out again. His fist met air as Kakashi disappeared. Kakashi reappeared right behind Naruto.

"Huh?"

"A ninja should not let the enemy get behind him multiple times, idiot." Hitori's eyes narrowed at the hand seal.

_Hey… That's a fire seal. Is he gonna toast that idiot? Gosh I'm loving this teacher more and more!_

"Naruto, run! You're going to die!" Sakura yelled. Hitori's eyes instantly found Sakura, her pink hair not completely hidden in the brush.

"You're too late." Kakashi murmured, a glint shining in his eye. "Hidden village of Konoha's secret taijutsu master art..! A Thousand Years of Pain!"

A large sweat drop fell down Hitori's head as Kakashi shoved his fingers up Naruto's butt. Naruto's face twisted in pain before he was sent flying into the river. She placed her head in her palms and shut off her mind. The sounds of Naruto yelling were soon drowned out.

_If I'm going to get a bell, I need to concentrate. This isn't some stupid Genin I'm going against, it's a smart, but weird, Jonin. Who knows what kind of tricks he'll have up his sleeves..? Let's see, if I use a substitution along with fire flash… Yes! That just might work. Now all I need is the right distraction… Ah, perfect!_

Hitori watched as Naruto ran for the bell on the ground. Before he could reach it, his foot was snatched up by a trap. Stealing her chance, Hitori preformed a couple hand seals before fire-flashing over to the bell. She quickly replaced it with a substation bell and flashed back to the place she was hiding. Her eyes scanned over Kakashi, but he didn't seem to notice.

_Thank you, Kyo_*****_! If you hadn't trained me in speed, I wouldn't be this fast!.. except you trained me by sending a pack of wild cheetah-hounds after me.._

Hitori's ears twitched as she heard the tell-tale 'swish' of a kunai. Her ruby eyes soon found several kunai and shuriken flying towards her Sensei. They lodged themselves in his side, leaving a trail of blood as he fell.

_What..the..?_

_

* * *

_**Author's Note:**

***Where's Hitori? Lol  
**

***You'll find out who Kyo is soon enough :PP**

**Thanks for reading and please review! Apparently, this will be a three part thing.. *sigh*  
Hitori's getting more and more difficult to keep in character... Stupid girl with her stupid attitude.. But I love her 3 lol **


	5. Kakashi, Part 3

_Italics = Hitori thinking_

_

* * *

_

**Kakashi, Part 3**

*****Hitori watched as Kakashi fell to the ground, blood pouring out of wounds. She almost let a sigh of relief out as he disappeared, but when the substitute appeared where he was, her hand felt empty. She opened her fingers to find a small berry with a string around it in place of the bell that she had.

_That sly bastard! He knew what I was going to do! ARGH! I should've known a Jonin would see through that..! ARGH!_

Hitori angrily squished the berry before she jumped down from her tree. Kakashi was nowhere to be seen, so it was a good time to find a new hiding spot. She started running towards the river, somewhere she hated to be. Her eye caught a flash of pink hair and Hitori reached out to grab it.

"Ow, ow, ow! Hitori you freak*****! Let me go!" Sakura whined loudly.

"Hey now… Shut up. Where're you going?"

"To find Sasuke-kun!.. Wait don't tell me… You're trying to find him too!" Sakura's emerald eyes blazed with anger. Hitori sighed and let go of her hair.

"Are you a moron? I hate that chicken-ass, ah fuck this, I don't feel like talking to you." Hitori flipped Sakura the bird and walked off.

_Alright, so teamwork with Pinky ain't gonna work… _

The cherry headed girl trotted over to Naruto. He was dangling from the rope, not even thinking to use his kunai to cut it. Hitori sighed and threw a shuriken. It cut the rope, sending Naruto to the ground.

"GAHH…Oh Hitori-chan! Thank you!"

"Naruto, I have a question for… you." Hitori's ruby eyes blazed as Naruto stepped into another trap. "…Screw this…" Hitori's ears perked up as Sakura's scream cut through the air. She rushed towards the sound.

…_This should be interesting._

* * *

"Horse, tiger!" Kakashi's eyes widened as Sasuke put his hand to his mouth. "Fire Style! Fireball Jutsu!"

"I'm sure it was around here…" Kakashi watched as Hitori walked into the spot he just was, the one he had just gotten out of so he wouldn't be hit. She had her eyes closed and her brow pinched in concentration. He was almost tempted to yell out to her, but he wasn't supposed to be helping her and any ninja should notice a fireball shooting towards them at such close range. Kakashi watched as Hitori opened her eyes and turned towards the fireball.

"Holy shit!" The flames engulfed Hitori, still blazing after they left Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke's eyes widened as he saw Hitori in the flames and not Kakashi. But it didn't seem to faze him long.

"Where is he? Above me, no behind me? Where is he?"

"I'm under you!" Kakashi's voice pushed though the barriers of soil as his hand grabbed Sasuke's foot. "Earth Style: Headhunter Jutsu."

"AH!" Sasuke gasped as he was pulled down until just his head stuck above ground. The bells jingled softly as Kakashi squatted down in front of Sasuke.

"Shinobi Battle Skill #3, Ninjutsu. How's that? You can't move, heh? Although, you're… already starting to make your mark. But, oh well… They do say that the nail that sticks up gets hammered down, so…"

"Damn it!"

"By the way… You should control your jutsus better… You just toasted your comrade." Kakashi pointed to the still burning ball of flame, the image of Hitori shimmering inside it. Kakashi sighed and disappeared*****, leaving Hitori and Sasuke to help themselves.

"Tsk, comrade? She's nothing more than a drawback; with her gone this team might be better off…"

"Don't think I didn't hear that you daughter-of-a-chicken*****!" Hitori's image swatted its hand around. The flames slowly disappeared, revealing a mad, but not burned, Hitori. She stumbled her way over to Sasuke and looked down.

"Dude… I knew you were short before… But isn't this a bit weird… WAIT! Now you're the size of a chicken! Ahahaha… payback time!" Hitori grinned wickedly. She lifted her bare-foot and started kicking Sasuke in the head.

"Ow… Ow… Ow… Stop it!" Sasuke snapped. Hitori shrugged and stuck out her tongue.

"Make me!" After seven more kicks, Hitori sighed. "Might as well get you out now… Stay put, I'm going to get a stick." Sasuke's eyebrows turned up in confusion.

"A… Stick?"

"Yes a stick." Hitori said bluntly before leaving the boy. Sasuke sighed and looked around. Hearing rustling in the bushes, he turned to see Sakura run out. She froze ridged.

"Sakura …"

* * *

"Well! There's no need for you guys to go back to the Academy." Hitori leaned back and closed her eyes at Kakashi's words.

_Something's not right, I didn't do anything. _

"Yahooo!"

"Then, then! That means the four of us…"

"Yes. The four of you… must quit being Ninja!" Kakashi's words made Hitori open her eyes.

"Quit being Ninja? What do you mean?" Naruto yelled out, kicking his feet wildly against the post he was tied up too. "Uh, well it's true; we weren't able to take the bells. But why do we have to be told to 'quit'?"

"That's because you're all squirts who don't have the qualifications to become Ninja."

"Don't you dare call me a squirt old-man! Jonin or not, I'll still kick your ass." Hitori challenged from her place next to Sasuke on the ground. Sasuke jumped up and ran at Kakashi. And even though it was by surprise, Kakashi had him pinned to the ground a second later.

"Are you kids thinking that being a Ninja is easy? Huh? Why do you think you're doing this exercise in teams?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Sakura questioned as she cautiously eyed Sasuke.

"Put simply… It's as if you guys have no understanding of the answer to this test. The answer that determines passing or failing this test."

"That's…. what I've wanted to ask about for a while now."

"Man, are you guys brainless or what?" Hitori raised her eyebrows as a anger mark appeared on her forehead. "Don't you get the meaning of this four-man squad?"

"IT'S TEAMWORK YOU MORONS! Even I, the most uncooperative-unless-I'm-a-good-mood person ever, knew that! Morons." Kakashi and the other three kids glanced up at Hitori, who had climbed on top of one of the logs. Her cherry hair flew behind her in the wind and her ruby eyes stared down at them menacingly.

"E-exactly… But it's too late even if you realize that now. You might have been able to take the bells if the four of you had come at me… Well, it's too bad."

_I knew it, that's why there's only three, so one would have to sacrifice lunch. _

"Sakura! You were only concerned with Sasuke and you didn't even know where he was. And you didn't care for Naruto and Hitori, who were right in front of your eyes… Naruto! All you do is run solo…" Kakashi looked down at Sasuke, who was wincing as Kakashi's foot pushed into his face. "You labeled the other three as hindrances and acted on your own… Hitori! You tried to team up after your little trick didn't work, but you didn't try hard enough."

"Missions are carried out in squads! There's no mistaking that Ninjas need unsurpassed individual skills… But 'teamwork' is considered more important than that. Individual actions that disrupt teamwork throw the team into crisis and lead to death. For example…" Kakashi reached back and pulled out a kunai.

"Sakura! Kill Hitori, or else Sasuke dies…" Hitori's eyebrows raised and she folded her arms across her chest.

_I'd love to see that bitch try to kill me._

"Is what will… happen." Kakashi took the kunai away from Sasuke's surprised face. "On top of having a hostage taken, you're face with the two impossible choices and end up being killed. Every mission is a life-risking assignment…" Kakashi got off Sasuke and walked over to the stone that had many names on it.

"These are all Ninjas who are called heroes in the village."

"I like that!" Naruto shouted from his post. "I've decided now to get my name engraved there, too!" Hitori sighed and punched him in the head.

"Have fun dying in battle, moron."

"Huh? Dying in battle?"

"Dude, it means dying while on a mission."

_How stupid is Blondie?_

"This is the memorial, the names of my friends are also engraved here…I'll give you guys one more chance!" The student's faces lifted. "However, after noon it'll be a harsher battle to take the bell. Those who want to take on the challenge can eat lunch. However, don't let Naruto have any!"

"Eh?" Naruto's face fell again.

"If someone lets him eat, that person will be disqualified on the spot. _I_ make the rules here. Got it?"

Hitori watched as Kakashi walked away before turning to Naruto. Her box of food was open and hidden behind her back.

"Naruto, open your mouth… I think a bug crawled in there…" Naruto's eyes widened and his mouth dropped. Little whispers of 'get it out' could be heard from him. Hitori smiled and bent down. In one quick motion, she shoved an egg into his mouth. His eyes lit up as he chewed.

"H-hey, Hitori! You'll be disqualified!" Sakura stammered, her voice in a yelling whisper. Hitori shrugged and continued to feed Naruto.

"We all need our strength to beat Kakashi-sensei. I ate breakfast, so I'm fine." Naruto nodded vigorously as he continued chewing. Sakura and Sasuke sighed as they held up their lunch boxes too. "By the way, this is a onetime thing. I will NEVER do this again; I'm just in a good mood…" Hitori trailed off as Kakashi poofed back into the field.

"YOU FOUR! You defied the rules so that means you know what's coming…" Kakashi preformed several hand seals, causing thunder clouds to gather above. "Do you have something to say?"

"As a matter-of-frickin'-fact, I do. You just spewed out about teamwork for, like, an hour! We are a four-man squad, so we need to take care of each other!" Hitori stood up and looked Kakashi in the eye. His eyebrows rose slightly as the inner fire in her eye grew bigger.

"That's right! The four of us are one, so…!" Sakura backed up Hitori, much to her surprise.

"That's right!" Naruto added in.

"The four of you are one, eh…" Kakashi said as he walked closer. "Then..."

"You pass!" Hitori's eyes narrowed and a smug smile showed on her face.

_He…He's kinda cool…_

_

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_  
_

***I just re-watched episode 4 (the one I just wrote about (Chapter 4) and I laughed my ass off at the face Sasuke makes before he throws his kunai and stuff. He looks like he's constipated... hehehe!**

*** No good comebacks/cusswords for you Sakura! **

*** HAHAHA! BURN HITORI! BURNN! (hehehe Kakashi just left her there..)  
**

***Hitori calls him 'daughter of a chicken' as opposed to 'son of a bitch'. This way, she can call him a chicken and a girl. **

**Thanks for reading! So in the end Hitori didn't get a bell, she got a berry on a string. Kakashi knew about her fire flash because he read their files (i think...) Please review.  
BTW Hitori will be back to her bitchy self soon. I'll try to let her have less sleep so she'll be meaner and not in the weird 'nice' state.. PEACE!  
**


	6. Notice

Dear Readers~

I'm sorry I have been lacking in updating, but I've been writing my own stories (which you can find here (slash)u/768834/Beau_Mercury )

But I plan to update this soon! Real soon! I promise.

But in the meantime, please check out my original stories!

Thanks for dealing with my laziness...

Beau


End file.
